The present invention relates to pillows and relates more particularly to a protective pillow having an orthopedically engineered back panel and two side panels for comfortably supporting the head of a user.
For the comfortable support or resting of the head of a user, motor vehicle manufacturers may attach a headrest to the driver's seat of a car. The known structures of headrests may be made in any of a variety of shapes to satisfy different consumers. However, none of these conventional headrests is orthopedically engineered to fit the curvature of the back of the head. Therefore a car driver will still feel uncomfortable after a long drive. Because the headrest is fastened to the driver's seat, it is less effective to protect the head. Under a sudden braking, or during a car accident, the driver's head may hit the headrest and cause heavy injury to the head.